Stilinski Squared
by outlook96
Summary: During the summer before senior year Scott and his pack enter a period of serenity without any evil monsters or demons; but just before school starts, a miraculously obscure experiment is uncovered involving teenagers trapped inside a giant maze for 'the name of science'. Despite being global news, it wasn't too big of a deal to the pack... until they discover Stiles has a double.
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS I NEED TO STOP STARTING NEW STORIES. I KNOW. I'M SORRY.**

 **Anyways... I present to you a crossover of my two favorite things. I hope you guys like the idea. I know it's completely unrealistic, but so is Teen Wolf and The Maze Runner (Or is it?). Updates on this will probably be once a week; maybe less. I know. I'm sorry. But I feel since I started Icauras and Conflagration (My other stories if you didn't know) I owe it to my readers to update those first. But hey, the chapters will be waaaaaay longer then this one! And who knows, depending on the reviews of this fanfiction; maybe I'll update this more. So that's something to look forward to, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Maze Runner.**

* * *

It was an experiment, and a messed up one at that. A hundred orphans, some stolen, some merely volunteered. But who would volunteer themselves for such a sick experiment?

Stiles' dad got the call last week about picking up signals from a giant underground facility which they thought was an abandoned military base but in realism was a cruel trial conducted on kids just the same age as Stiles and his friends. Scientist from all over the world, as well as engineers and physicists created a giant Maze underground, filled with holographs and evil monsters, hell, they even had a fake sky where it never rained.

Teenagers, boys and girls, had been trapped for three years. Three _freakin'_ years. Stiles couldn't wrap his mind around that.

Him and the pack all sat around the television during the last few days of their summer, watching live as government officials and SWAT teams prepared themselves to take down what the headlines called 'The Maze Trial'. The most astonishing thing? It was happening right here, in California! A few hours away from Beacon Hills, yes, but how had they gotten away without anyone noticing for three freakin' years. The planning and building for the Maze must have been astounding to watch.

It was all some futuristic crap.

They even created creatures called 'grievers' which Stiles couldn't help but cringe at when he saw them on the screen. They were robotic slugs created by the scientists, and controlled by them too. Costing at almost a million dollars each.

The worst part about the experiment? People were dying.

At least eight kids had died, and only a strong phew had survived.

"Isn't it crazy?" Lydia had spoke up from her side of the couch, "An expirement like this happening right under our noses for so long? I mean how did no one notice? The money they were spending? Teenagers disappearing around the globe?"

"People disappear all the time, Lydia." Stiles countered.

"But not like this! I mean how did no one find out?"

"I bet whoever did find out is rotting in a grave right now," Liam snorted, although it wasn't that funny.

They all turned their attention back to the television.

Stiles had begged and begged and begged his father to let him and the pack come along to watch the big master plan go down. I mean, there were hundreds of people there. SWAT team, government officials, scientists, news reporters, first aid helpers, volunteers, as well as random spectators all waiting behind a 'caution do not cross' line.

His father said no, knowing that there were already thousands and thousands of people down there. They had already blocked traffic along the street.

The particular news channel they were watching filmed the giant, sliding door which seemingly appeared to be a large patch of dead grass but was really the opening to the laboratory and the maze itself. There was a giant ramp down to the laboratory, but it was hard to see much down there.

When the door slid open, hundreds of SWAT team members as well as police officers, including Stiles' dad, ran down there.

Stiles saw Malia bite her nails in anticipation beside him.

Nothing happened for the first hour.

A few members came up, wounded or shot. It seemed the crazy scientists had weapons of their own.

During the next half hour, the arrests began.

Hundreds of people in lab coats, covered in blood and dirt came up in hand cuffs, some resisting arrest.

Stiles smiled triumphantly when he saw his dad on the screen, holding two older men in restraint, leading them to the Sherriff's car that read BHPD.

Next, came the kids.

No one spoke, no one even moved when volunteers came up carrying dead bodies. A warning popped up at the bottom of the screen, cautioning people under 18 not to watch.

Stiles' breathing hitched when he saw the gruesome form of some of them.

Some were barely alive, twitching and spewing mouthfuls of blood. Others were dead; their limbs ripped off or covered in blood. The really bad ones came up in body bags, and Stiles didn't want to imagine what was worse than the kids he'd just seen.

A smile formed on his face when the survivors came up. Yes, some of them looked just as bad as the dead kids, but they were alive.

They all walked up the enormous walk way, their heads gyrating as they analyzed their surroundings. They staggered up the ramp, looking like small mice that had just been let out of their cage; apprehensive, but obliging. He saw many cry, and he didn't blame them.

He would be sobbing on his hands and knees if he had endured in something like that.

An aerial view in a helicopter showed the thousands of people all surrounding the blocked off area. Cars were stopped for at least half a mile, people running to try to get a good look, ambulances were taking off in directions towards hospitals that could take care of the first group of half-dead survivors, and reporters swooped in to swarm the teenagers, and he felt a sudden surge of pity towards them.

Something that became apparent to Stiles as he watched the teenagers escape the Maze, was that there were no females. Not a single one, besides the scientists. All the expirementees were male.

A few boys fell to the floor and wept, while police officers tried to help them. Stiles spotted his dad try to help a young Asian boy with fantastic looking hair for someone who had been dying in a maze for three years.

Their faces expressed anguish, disgust, fear, wan, and a million other things. But most of all: Tragedy.

The life they had known had been a lie.

The details were still under the down low about the whole thing, but from the way their faces looked, they didn't seem all that happy to be out, which surprised him. Shouldn't they be excited to see their families? Their friends?

The screen to an interview, and suddenly he saw his father standing next to the Asian boy he was aiding.

"Are you happy to be back? To reunite with loved ones?"

"NO! I'm not shucking happy to be back! I don't remember anything! My family, my friends, why would I be happy?" He screamed at the camera, spit flying everywhere.

"Is this in reference to you guys being orphans?" The woman asked, taking a step back from the boy.

"What? Orphans? Shuck…" He shook his head, panting hard. "No. You don't get it." He growled through gritted teeth. "We remember nothing. Our memories were erased."

A series of gasps broke out among the room, in unison with the interviewer's.

"Can you give us some more insight on that?" She held the microphone closer to his face.

His face burned red as he filled with fury. His eyes watered, and Stiles could predict what he was about to do next. He slipped from his father's grip, and he ran forward, swiping the microphone out of her hand, screaming in fury.

The screen went blank again, making a terrible buzzing noise.

He didn't blame the kid. They must have been experiencing so many emotions.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn," Stiles announced, peeling Malia off of his shoulder, "You guys want anything?"

"Water," Liam yelled, his eyes glued to the blank screen.

"I'm fine," Scott said.

The others shook their head, and Stiles ambled to the kitchen in Scott's house.

He placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave just as the television screen lit up again. He wanted to jump back in the room and watch, in case he missed anything, but he decided that missing a few seconds wouldn't hurt. He grabbed Liam's glass of water and pulled out the scolding bag of popcorn just as it beeped.

"Ow," He yelped when it burned him.

"Ho… ly… shit…" He heard from the next room, just as he went to go grab a bowl.

"What?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Oh my God…" He heard Malia say.

In a rush, he poured the bag of popcorn in a bowl, grumbling to himself as he regretted the decision of missing a few seconds. That always happened to him. Like when he was at the movie theaters and needed to pee. It was always boring during the parts he watched, but as soon as he snuck away to use the washroom, that's when he heard the gunfire, the shouting, and the awesome stunts; all the good stuff.

He spilled a quarter of the bag as he ran to the living room, but disregarded it till later. He didn't want to miss whatever was on the screen. He pivoted when he remembered the napkins, and he grabbed a few and darted back. Napkins in his mouth, popcorn in one hand, glass of water in the other, he ran back.

"What'd I miss?" he mumbled through the mouthful of napkins, which were now damp from spit.

In unison, all five heads turned to him.

At first, he didn't understand; but then, he saw the screen.

He dropped his glass of water; causing it to splash amongst his feet, along with the popcorn bowl, and gasped.

On the television screen, being interviewed by the same reporter from before was a boy. Dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, a strong jaw line, and dotted with moles.

It was someone who looked exactly like him.

* * *

 **A/N: SO? Thoughts? I'm sorry there's no Teresa... To be honest, it's basically only going to be the ivy trio. I apologize. So the story line will follow teen wolf season five after the first few chapters. The first two or three chapters will be from Stiles' third person point of view, while the rest will be mostly Thomas'.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Teen Wolf or The Maze Runner.**

* * *

It took him a solid ten minutes to get the jeep started. It was being finicky recently; so he had to fix it frequently. Duct tape just wasn't doing justice anymore.

The group managed to all fit in Stiles' jeep, considering Liam went home. It was a tight fit, but it worked. The drive was far, and excruciatingly long despite his law-breaking speed. Beacon Hills seemed to be pretty dead, as well as the next town. Everyone was either at the scene or at home watching it on their televisions.

He saw a few ambulances whiz by, and they all turned their heads as the flashing white and red passed them. Stiles hoped that it wasn't his double in the ambulances. He needed to see this in person. He needed to find his dad so he could get past the barriers.

Once Stiles had seen the look-a-like on his television, he practically fainted. Well he didn't, but he sure as hell felt like he was going to.

None of them really said anything. They all just looked at him, while he looked at the television. It was like that for the first few minutes, until Liam finally spoke up. "Maybe you guys should go down there…"

So they did.

They were getting close now, he could tell. Up ahead he heard the beeping of horns, and he noticed the hundreds of cars parked illegally on the side of the road; most of which were news cast vans.

He cursed to himself, "Where the hell am I going to park?"

"Here, you and Scott go ahead. I'll find somewhere to park," Lydia offered, leaning from the back seat towards the front of the jeep.

"You sure?" He asked. Usually he trusted no one to drive his jeep, not even Scott most of the time, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Go," She urged him, her eyes intensifying to show how serious she was.

"Okay…" He licked his lips, "Okay thanks."

He unbuckled his seatbelt in unison with Scott and they both hopped out of the jeep.

"We'll come find you later!" She hollered at them as she slid from the back of the jeep to the front, shifting the car into drive again.

He waved at her as they passed, shooting Malia a small smile.

The jeep took a right at the next intersection, while the boys took a left. They were sprinting at an Un-Stiles-able speed, causing him to cough up a lung every so often, while supernatural Scott on the other hand had no problem.

"Wait…" He panted after minutes of sprinting, "Hold up. I can't breathe…" He released a wheezy exhale as he slouched over his knees, elbows on legs.

He wiped his forehead from the small droplets of sweat that had formed while Scott rolled his eyes.

"What, Scott?" He frowned at his best friend, "Not all of us are super-humans."

"Come on," he chuckled. "It's just up there," he pointed past a cluster of trees, beside them he saw the barrier and hundreds upon hundreds of people yelling and talking.

They shifted into a fast walk, heading straight for their destination.

Helicopters loudly buzzed above them, and Stiles looked up at them with squinting eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Scott asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm thinking my dad might've left something about my childhood, that's what I'm thinking." He barked, but not angrily at Scott, as he turned his attention away from the helicopters. "What are you thinking?" he asked, still huffing.

Scott shrugged. "I'd say it's pretty weird, but then again we've died and come back to life, fought a giant lizard, a pack of alpha werewolves, had demons possess us and a hit list on our friends, so it's not that weird. Plus they escaped a giant underground maze that was a testing facility… That doesn't seem ordinary to me."

"Touche." Stiles nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "Maybe I'm cloned," he suggested to Scott, which earned an eye roll from him.

They approached a few auxiliary officers once they got closer. They were blocking up the rest of the street with a hazardous yellow tape, and traffic cones to embellish. In the middle of the street, thousands and thousands of people were facing the last of the street, where a clearing in the trees opened up. He couldn't see that far, but he knew that was there the giant ramp was leading down to the maze.

"Excuse me, hi. Hello. I'm Stiles, this is my friend Scott," He introduced, stabbing to thumbs at his friends once they approached the officers. "We're actually supposed to be over there right now," He pointed to the giant crowd behind them.

"Is that so?" one of the officers responded. He was young, maybe twenty, and he had dark hair, and he was alarmingly short. His thick brows cocked when Stiles had assured him that they were supposed to be past the yellow tape.

"Yeah, actually, you see my dad's with the investigation. Sort of. He's not with the SWAT team, but he's the Sherriff a few towns over, so he's here helping and all."

"Yeah," The guy scoffed, crossing his arms, "That's what the last guy said."

"N-No, he's serious," Scott assured, although his shaky tone made him sound less convincing.

"Look," The guard sighed, his arms dropping to his side. "I get it. It's pretty awesome, a bunch of arrests being made on scientists and a whole bunch of teenagers escaping an inhuman experiment. I get it. I do. It's interesting, but if you haven't noticed there's already an enormous crowd over there," He moved to gesticulate behind him. "And there's an enormous pile up of cars trying to enter this area too," He gestured behind them, and he saw the hundreds of parked cars al occupied with people. "And not to mention that at least four people have been sent to the hospital, not the maze kids either," He held up a finger as Stiles opened his mouth to speak, "Because they've been trampled by people."

"But—"

"As much as I want to let you out, and trust me, I totally do," He rolled his eyes, further expressing his sarcasm, "I can't unless you got a badge, or know someone who's got a badge."

"But my dad does…" Stiles scowled at the man.

"Yes, but I don't know that." He countered.

"But you don't… not know that." He opposed.

The man frowned at Stiles.

"You and your friend should go along and watch it at home," He made a little walking gesture with his fingers, "Like all the other sane people. Please. It makes my job easier."

Stiles sighed, showing his apparent defeat. He huffed, pivoting to turn, but then made a face as he looked past the guard, towards the forest.

"Hey!" Stiles hollered, pointing to nowhere in particular in the forest "Is that one of the maze kids?"

"Whaaa?" The officer turned around, and the split second his head spun, Stiles ripped through the tape and booked it down the street, Scott tailing behind him.

"HEY!" The guard yelled after him once he had been caught, "HEY YOU GET BACK HERE. SOMEBODY GET THEM."

Stiles smiled triumphantly, looking back at Scott, and the second he did that, he lost his footing ad stumbled forward into something. Not something, someone. And a rock hard someone at that.

"Oof!" He exhaled.

"Stiles…" He knew that voice. It was his dad's deputy. It was Parrish.

He heard the heavy footsteps of a few officers behind him, and they slowed to a stop in front of the three. "It's alright," Parrish reassured, "They're with me." Parrish tapped the medal badge that was pinned to his chest, and the officer frowned.

"HA!" Stiles shoved in their faces. "Once again," He said to Parrish as he spun around, "This is why I like you. I'm keeping you." He wrapped an arm around the deputy and patted him.

"Stop saying that," He shook his head, smiling.

Stiles couldn't help but smirk.

"What brings you guys here?" Parrish asked as he started his walk. Stiles shot him a look and Parrish immediately rolled his eyes. "I mean, specifically. Didn't your dad tell you guys to stay home?"

"Change of plans," Scott told him.

"Oh," Was all he said. "Well if you can manage to make your way through the crowd, you can find your dad with some of the maze kids. He's taking statements from a few of them."

"Thanks buddy," He patted the officer on his back, and the two split as Parris headed in the other direction.

It was like a freakin' zoo here. No. Worse. It was like a hundred zoos. There had to be a few thousand people here, and they were all so tightly packed together that it made it extremely difficult to squeeze to the front of the crowd, especially when people were irate about budging; but he needed to get to the front.

Somewhere through the pushing, and the shoving, and the yelling, he lost Scott.

"Scott?" He called out, turning back to see if he was behind him. Just as he did, he took an elbow in the face. "OW!" He hissed, moving forward again. The two would reunite later.

It took him at least seven minutes to reach the barriers, and even then he wasn't allowed through. The auxiliary officers here were much more arrogant then the last ones.

"My dad's the Sherriff of Beacon Hills though!" He told the red-headed pixie cut women who had argued with him about passing the barrier.

"No one's allowed past the barrier unless you're a volunteer or some type of law enforcement." She repeated for the third time that conversation.

"Ugh!" He groaned, "I know. I understand." Just as he was about to turn away and admit defeat, another idea dawned on him. "I'm a volunteer," He told the woman. Technically it wasn't a lie… He had volunteered at the library twice over the course of the summer for work experience credits. It just wasn't the type of volunteering she thought.

"Really?" One of her thin, overly-plucked eyebrows rose. "Because you just said I should let you in because your dad's a Sherriff."

"Well that too…" He added with a grin.

Her eyes fell into thin slits as she scowled at him. "Why aren't you wearing a badge?"

He gesticulated to the giant sea of people around him. "It's pretty much inevitable for me to lose my badge in this mass of people. "

"Fine," She cut off sternly, cocking her head to the side. "If you're a volunteer, what's the codeword of the mission?"

"W-C-K-D" Ah, yes. It was so blissful to know people that worked in law enforcement. The previous day he had heard his father talking over the phone to the Sherriff in the next town over. The code word was used in case they needed to prove that they were there to help.

She sighed when he got it right, and pinched the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes to show her frustration. Seconds later, they reopened, and she moved one of the barriers back so he could slip between the two plastic barricades, although he could've probably jumped over it.

"Thanks!" He chirped as he jogged past her.

He took a second to scan for Scott, but he came up short. If only he had werewolf vision.

He grumbled after doing a once-over od the crowd and kept running.

Something stopped him, while he ran, though. He hadn't noticed where he was until now. He was right in front of the ramp.

The ramp was huge, so gapingly big it caused him to stop and scrutinize the whole scene. It was a few hundred feet wide, and it led dow into a large chamber,w hich was getting hard to see considering the light of the day was starting to fade to a dim purple.

He could hear the alarms blaring down there, and he saw a few people in lab coats on the floor, bullet wounds in their chest as a crimson red seeped from the wound.

He gulped a mouthful of saliva as his eyes trailed further down. He saw glass, and lots of it. There were holographs of beasts that looked like some sort of robotic spider-slug, and there were guns everywhere. These people weren't anticipating being caught, it seemed, because all the guns he saw looked like the law enforcements'.

Volunteers were still carrying deceased bodies out, and he shivered when he saw the body of a small, chubby, curly haired boy. He looked merely twelve, maybe pushing it to thirteen. His eyes were shut so peacefully, he almost looked like he was asleep, but the stab wound in his chest told differently.

He had to force himself to look away from the curly-haired boy, and just as he span around, he slammed right into someone.

Again.

"Ow—Oh my God…" He staggered back, holding his shoulder.

"Watch it Shank— Oh! Thomas, thank God. Help me get this Slinthead away from me." He looked up at the person speaking, and he recognized it to be the Asian boy on television earlier. His eyes were bleak and angry, his hair flawless, and he was more husky-looking in person, as well as more bloody-looking.

He stared dumbfoundedly at him, and the boy scowled back.

"Thomas," He waved his hands in front of his face, "Hello… Anyone in there?" He paused, "Hey, they changed you into new clothes. Lucky shank. I can feel the blood seeping through my clothes. And the shuckin' sweat."

Stiles' mouth parted, and his eyes squinted as he looked at the boy. He stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. "…What?"

What had the boy said? All the unnecessary lingo in his sentences, it made no sense.

"Stiles!" That was definitely his dad. Behind the Asian boy, he saw his dad jogging towards them. His forehead was shiny with sweat, and he was panting slightly.

The Asian boy looked back to Stiles, then back to his dad. He seemed just as confused.

"Thomas, help me." Minho pleaded, his eyes still slightly expressing his annoyance. "I'm shuckin' tired of talking to these Slinthead's."

"Yeah… no. No, yeah," Stiles nodded, putting a hand on the boy's arm. He turned back to his father, who gave him an odd expression, as if to say 'what?'.

Stiles held up a finger and mouthed 'give me a minute' behind the boy's back as he towed him away.

His father must not have seen the look alike yet.

"Thanks Thomas, we runners gotta stick together," The boy gave a crooked smirk as they walked away.

"Yeah... Totally… Shank-face." he tried.

Minho shot him an apprehensive look.

Stiles let out a nervous laugh, removing his arm from the boy's shoulder. He had to admit, he was pretty intimidating, even using the jargon he didn't understand.

"So the others… where are they?" he asked.

"Let's see…" He thought to himself. "Hmm. Teresa is talking to some officer. They think they found her family somewhere in Europe."

"I thought you guys— we guys." He corrected himself, "Us guys… I thought we're all orphans?"

The boy shrugged, "Guess not her. Winston's got rushed to the hospital, Fry's talking to a cop, Newt's in the ambulance, haven't left yet, though. Actually, I think they were waiting for you."

Stiles made a face. "Oh… I should go see him... then. Yeah," He nodded.

"What's up with you," Minho made a face, "You're acting weird," He commented as they slowed to a stop near the ramp again, "Is this about Chuck?"

Stiles bit his lip, than over exuberantly nodded.

"Dude, it's going to be fine. I wish we could've saved him, I do, but there's just not much we could have done. Don't beat yourself up about it. He was a good kid, probably wouldn't have liked life outside of the maze anyways, not enough pranks to pull." The boy gave a crooked smile again, and Stiles thought he saw a hint of a tear in his eyes.

"Stiles!" Stiles heard his best friend's voice come from beside him, and he turned.

"Uh-hey random citizen!" He waved to Scott, who shot him a look. Kira was with him now, but Malia and Lydia were nowhere in sight. How had they got past the police so easily?

"Stiles why are you—"

"What are you talking about?" Stiles gave them a peculiar face, with wide, open eyes, as if to say 'play along' but they weren't picking up the hint.

"Whoa re you?" The boy asked then agrily, "Because I swear to shuckin' God if you're cops—"

"They're volunteers," Stiles told the boy, "Yeah. They're here to help, aren't you?" HE asked with an infliction.

Scott's brows lowered, and he looked to Stiles for an answer. He analyzed his face for a few seconds, then nodded. "Yesssss… Yes. We are volunteers."

"Oi, Minho, Tommy!"

Oh God. Not another person.

Turning to their left, they saw a blonde boy limping towards them. His hair was also impeccable, and he had brown eyes, a lean figure, and he was average height, maybe a little taller then Stiles.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Tommy?" Stiles noticed the British accent in his speaking, "And how'd you get here so fast?" The blonde kid turned around pointing a thumb back at a cluster of trees, where two emergency vehicles were parked. "I thought they were rushing you to the hospital."

As if on cue, the emergency vehicle started to emit an alarming siren. It reversed, then shifted into drive and whizzed past the crowd, trying to speed away.

"What the…" The blonde kid stepped forward to Stiles. "Hey." He murmured, "Where's your cut? Above your eyebrow?" He limped forward again, causing them to be face to face. He could feel the boy's warm breath on his face, and he shied away from it.

"This ain't Tommy…" He turned to the Asian boy, speaking directly to him.

He didn't know what to do. So he thought the best decision was to push the two out of the way and bolt away from his 'friends'.

He heard a unison 'Stiles!' and 'Thomas!" as he ran, but he didn't look back.

He needed to find the other kid, the look alike. He needed to talk to him, but something caught his attention.

It was a plan.

Just beside the barricades was a large booth.

He remembered Melissa telling him that the booth like this would be there, and it was the perfect opportunity to talk to the kid. Little did he know he might regret the decision later, but for now, it seemed brilliant.

He sprinted towards the booth, panting when he got to the front.

"Hey!" A lady behind the booth cheered, "Our first customer."

Stiles made a face at the dark haired lady. "That's… kind of a weird thing to say."

She shrugged.

"I'm here for my dad," he told the lady, looking to the giant stacks of paper beside him. "He's one of the officers helping the kids, and he told me to grab the papers for him," He sighed.

"We'd prefer if we could talk to your father," The lady responded, "It's kind of necessary in order for the papers to go through."

Stiles sighed, slamming his palms on the table, which startled the women. "Look, lady, my Dad just told me to come here and grab the forms."

The lady stared at him discerningly. "You do know what fostering is… right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm aware. My dad'll sign the forms, and we foster one of the maze kids. You guys can call and come to our house and do your little foster-check-thingy."

The woman sighed, but gave him the papers. There was four, in total, and Stiles just preyed he could pull it off as permission slip.

"There's seven places to sign," She told him, "Make sure you give us back the form in the correct order, and we'll call your parents to do 'our little foster-check-thingy," She mocked, but Stiles didn't really pay attention because he was too busy wincing at the word 'parents'.

"Thanks," He murmured as he walked off, papers in hand.

"Mhm," He heard her answer.

His eyes scanned the crowd for his father, but for the third time that night, he bumped into someone.

"Oh my _God!"_ He yelled to himself, clutching his shoulder.

"Stiles, what the hell are you—"

"Dad!" He squealed, grabbing his shoulders, "Oh, Dad. Thank God. Hey, can you sign these? It's a permission slip. For school. Totally for school, but it's a ziplinign course we're doing for gym. So there's a lot of places to sign because there's also a waiver," He shoved the forms in his father's face, who grabbed them reluctantly, without really reading them. His mind was somewhere else.

"Why are you bringing these to me now?" he asked. "At a crime scene?"

"I completely forgot about them until now."

"It's summer, though, I mean school starts in a week but it's still summer."

"Well Coach is taking us zip lining as a bonding exercise for the lacrosse team before school starts, yanno, new members and stuff."

"Oh," His father nodded, "Makes sense."

"Mhm." Stiles lied, nodding as he rolled back and forth on his heels

"Hey," His father sparked, "Did you know they're doing a fostering program for some of the maze kids? Melissa was thinking of doing it considering Isaac's gone, and you actually get a little money for doing it. It'd be interesting to have one of them live with us, hey," He chuckled.

"You have no idea…" Stiles sighed while he grabbed the forms from him.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," He shook his head, "Thanks Dad!" He hollered, sprinting off back towards the booth.

He slammed the papers down with a smile. "Here's…. the…. Papers…." He panted at the woman, his tongue lolling.

"Alright…" She took them from him apprehensively. "You forgot to check this part," She pointed to the middle of the third past after looking over it.

He snatched the pen from her hand, dramatically slammed the papers down and checked it, then walked away.

Again, he bolted into a sprint back to his friends. Leaning on the barricades beside the dwindling crowd was his friends. Both 'friends'. There was Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Lydia, the blonde kid, and the Asian boy.

"God, he does look exactly like him…" The blonde muttered as Stiles approached them. All eyes were on him, and he felt slightly belittled.

"You told them?" Stiles looked to Scott.

Scott nodded, wrapping his arm tighter around Kira who nodded as well.

"Gah," Stiles exhaled, moving between the blonde and Malia. "Okay. Yeah, I'm Stiles Stilinski," He held out a hand to the blonde, "Nice to meet you. I believe you know my doppelganger."

The blonde chuckled, taking his hand. "Name's Newt."

"Newt?" He asked, still shaking hands, "Like the lizard?"

He shrugged, dropping his hand. "I guess."

"What's your last name?"

"Dunno," He shrugged again. "All we got is our first name's."

"Hmm." Stiles scowled, then turned to the Asian.

"Name's Minnow."

Stiles was going to shake his hand, but the boy puffed his chest out and folded his arms across it.

"Minnow. Okay."

"Minhow." He corrected.

"Minhow."Stiles repeated.

"Meanho."

"MEanho."

"No, it's MIN-HO."

"MIN-HO." Stiles mimicked.

"There ya go." He nodded.

"Huh," Stiles laughed.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Newt perked up.

"Yeah," Stiles replied, at the same time Malia said "Go for it."

"Think they'll get our memories back? Or find our files?" His brows rose.

"Uhh…" Stiles looked to Scott, who shrugged, while Lydia made a pondering face. He eyed her as he spoke to the two boys. "To be honest, I'm not sure."

"You say it like you don't want them back," Lydia explored.

Newt shifted his weight as he looked to the red head. "I dunno if I do. I mean I spent three years of my bloody life in there. I don't know if I want to remember what had happened before, how we got there. I'm satisfied with just believing I was a stolen orphan."

"Agreed," Minho concurred.

Stiles could see where they were coming from. What if they remembered things they didn't want to remember?

"Looks like they're bringing out a few files on you guys right now," Kira observed, pointing to a volunteer lugging up a large trolley with pens, paper, folders, files. Multiple sheets of paper flew out, and no one made an effort to grab them.

Stiles noticed the like of light in the sky, and the waning gibbous moon in the sky. The full moon was approaching in a few days, and that was the first time the little runt Liam had crossed his mind that night.

They were engrossed into conversation for a while, the main topic being the doppelganger Stiles had. They all blasted out theories as to why they looked so alike, but all Stiles could think about was talking to the kid. He would achieve no answers by talking to him, he knew that, but he still wanted to speak to his look-alike.

His eyes wandered to Scott, who looked deep in thought. Scott's brows were brooding, and his eyes remained glued to a specific spot on the floor. Stiles' eyes trailed to it, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Once Scott closed his eyes, he realized what he was doing. He was listening.

To what particularly though?

"Scott…" Stiles interrupted, causing everyone to fade in conversation.

"I hear… beeping." He murmured, his eyes opening. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes widened. He went bug eyed and stiffened, his eyes locking like a missile on Stiles.

"EVERYBODY RUN."

No one questioned it, everyone knew. It was the maze underground. The scientists had left a bomb. It was a perfect plan. The kids wouldn't have their memories back, the law enforcement couldn't investigate the maze, the bio-mechanical creatures would die, all the evidence would be wiped clean.

Stiles was thankful for the lack of people now. There were a few spectators, maybe a hindered, and the rest of the people were volunteers, part of the law, or news crews, but that didn't exploit the lack of screaming.

They all sprinted away from the loud beeping, which was audible to the human ear now, and darted fro the trees. He lsot a few of his friends, but his eyes were on Malia. He knew everyone would be safe. He grabbed a hod of the were-coyote, and his hand grasped the red-headed banshee nect to him, yanking them forward.

Time seemed to slow, and everything felt like tit was underwater. Sounds were muffled, and there was a bright light. He could feel the heat, next, as the explosion started to set off, and the rumbling off the shockwave happened seconds later. They all stumbled to the floor, somersaulting around, as all noise left their eyes.

There was a loud, alarming buzzing noise, and the last thing he heard before he witnessed the death of multiple people, was Lydia's ear-piercing scream.

* * *

 **A/N:Thanks for the reviews from BYOS, Picu, TMRisLife, gdelgado, and christian77611. Let me know what you would like to see for the next chapter.**

 **R &R please! :)**

 **Again, sorry about the lack of Teresa and the other gladers...**


End file.
